


Per Aspera Ad Astra

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, M/M, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Slow Build, Slow Burn Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Space Mom Leia Organa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe is sent to Ach-To instead of Rey.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bad Day Collection





	Per Aspera Ad Astra

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was inspired by something else that didn’t really make sense to me: why would Leia send Rey to find Luke? I know that it happened for story reasons, namely Rey continuing her Jedi training, but Leia didn’t know Rey at all. Like, at all at all. So I was thinking: what if Poe was sent to Ach-To instead?
> 
> Title, according to Google, means “From Hardships To The Stars”.

“The question is, Poe, are you absolutely certain you can handle this? I know you’ve been out through quite a bit of strain lately.”

 _Quite a bit of strain._ That was definitely a _word_ , Poe thought, for the fact that he had been tortured. Poe wasn’t the sort to hate anybody, but he almost wanted to hate Kylo Ren. 

(Shadows. Shadows and durasteel)

Leia was looking at him with her eyes wide, soft. Concern, Poe knew. Genuine worry after he had returned from the Finalizer. It was the archive of the past, Poe thought, that was a testament to his failure as a soldier for the Resistance. If BB-8 hadn’t gotten away in time...

”It’s nothing I can’t handle, General,” Poe said. 

“Poe,” Leia said, patiently. “You were tortured.”

”It doesn’t mean I’m weak."

Silence. 

“Not weak,” Leia said. “You just...remind me of myself. Where I was when Vader was done with me.”

”At least you resisted the mind probe.”

”Stop that,” Leia said, firmly. “You were brave, Poe. I felt everything.”

”Did you...?”

Even imagining Leia being forced to overhear Poe’s torture...

Leia nodded. “And Kylo...he fought as long as he could too. I know he did.”

”He...”

Now that Poe thought about it, there had been moments where he swore Kylo would let up...only to delve back in. Almost like he was forced back into it. Like someone was hurting him too. 

It was an uncomfortable situation, feeling pity for his torturer, but did Kylo really deserve that?

He shuddered to think. 

Leia continued. “Poe, are you sure you’re well enough to go on the mission?”

”I’ll be fine. It’s not like it really...hurts.”

Hurts. Yeah, that was one way to put it. 

***

The girl was staying back at the Resistance Base, had handed Leia Luke’s old saber. (How she got that, Poe had no idea) Leia looked over it. “I think I’ll hold onto it,” she said. “Until Luke comes back."

”Good plan,” Poe said. Then, “Wonder if Maz got rid of the hand that came with it?”

”That,” Leia said, “Is a question for another time, I think.”

***

He boarded his X-wing. His new one, complete with that one code. Naboo Endor Ben Three Four Two. He knew, logically, that he should just get rid of it. Change it. And yet he couldn’t. Somehow, it was too painful to even do. BB-8 came with him, after he had told Leia to tell Rey (the girl) thank you for looking after BB-8 and not selling him to a sadistic junk boss. (“You can tell her yourself,” Leia said, smiling)

Black One lifted into the air in that moment, to the sounds of applause that seemed like it raised the stakes for Poe, at least in that moment. 

He wondered, really, if he would even succeed. 


End file.
